


Alaska Bound

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Advent Drabbles 2016 prompt 18: ice sculptures
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Alaska Bound

Sam Evans plucked down a booklet on Kurt Hummel’s desk and stated very boldly.

“I want to go here next year and I want to go with you.”

Kurt looked down at the booklet.

“The World Ice Art Championships?”

“Just look at them, Kurt.”

Kurt flipped open the booklet. The ice sculptures pictured within were stunning.

“Sam, it is in Fairbanks, Alaska…in the winter.”

Sam looked at Kurt. “We could take the train from Fairbanks to Anchorage…like on that TV show. If we start planning now, you’ll be able to get school off without it hurting your grades and I can save enough money for both our tickets. Three or four good jobs would do it.”

“Ok…but what about Blaine?” Kurt asked.

“Look, I was going to go back to Lima or something after I finished that underwear modeling job…but then I saw it like this. I have no purpose in Lima or Kentucky. I have nothing to look forward to. Here, I could still model. I was looking at it like Rachel saw Fanny, as the ultimate goal…and that since I met it everything else was beneath me…except, look what she did. And I realized basically I was doing the same thing…and I didn’t like it in her so why should I accept that behavior from me. And so I went home for a few weeks to see if there was anything that I was going to miss out on or something big life had planned for me and there wasn’t. Nothing at McKinley and nothing at home with my folks…and by the time I got back here Blaine was starting his meltdown mode.”

Kurt snorted.

Sam looked at Kurt with his eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, just meltdown mode made Blaine sound like a toddler.”

“Kurt, he was screaming at you because you used a decorative hand towel in the kitchen. One that YOU bought. To wipe your clean, but wet hands on. He was behaving like a toddler. And when I looked at you I knew he’d been behaving like that since I left. I mean, I knew he was capable of acting like that, I just thought he wouldn’t.”

Kurt nodded.

“But he’s your buddy, Sam.”

“He didn’t care at all when I said I was going to quit modeling once I got my underwear ads up. He didn’t try to offer any advice on what to do next. He didn’t talk to me about any of it. You did. And then the only thing he said to me really after that meltdown and you guys’ break-up other than talking bad about you was that I needed to follow him where ever he was going because he didn’t want me near you because you couldn’t learn your place in life if we didn’t all abandon you. When I asked what I was going to do wherever he was headed, he said it didn’t matter what I did…he wasn’t in charge of those types of details. I could sleep on his floor if I needed to…he had to find his own job first before I could think about things like a job for me. I can’t do that still. I have to earn a living. So I said where ever we went had to have good options for work for me as well. And when I told him that he threw a fit at me, yelling about how I was a traitor and how I was betraying him. I wasn’t planning on staying until he did that. You on the other hand, even in the midst of that epic break-up, talked to me about what I really wanted to do with my life and took me to that place where that gave me those tests. I didn’t know about adult learning and community college opportunities and trade and tech schools. And you took me to Vogue and had people talk to me about modeling opportunities that weren’t quite what I’d been doing so far. And you did so because you actually care how my whole life goes…not what I can do for you and how I can lift you up and praise you and make you feel good about yourself. And you didn’t go around bad talking Blaine to everyone and bad talking others for their choices. Artie won’t talk to me because I didn’t follow Blaine like a puppy when he left and so didn’t help him in his time of need. It is ridiculous. I don’t actually care what Blaine thinks anymore.”

“I’m sorry Sam. I never meant for you to lose that friendship.” Kurt said. “I am awfully glad you stayed here and moved into the loft with me though.” 

“I let it go when I realized it was more than a bit one sided. So….World Ice Art Championship? It would give us about 9 months to plan. Maybe you could even sell the idea to Isabelle and somehow get it as a working trip?”

Kurt laughed. “I think I’ll try just to see what is said. Yes, we’ll go to the ice Art thingy…do you think the Northern Lights would still be visible at the time?”

“I don’t know but we can go look it up. We’ll have to see how much winter wear we will need.”

Sam bounced about planning and how to look things up and Kurt couldn’t help smiling.

His relationship with Blaine crashed and burned, he had no faith in any of the others to keep to promises and commitments made when things were looking bright, and he was certain that his friendships with several of the old crew would never be able to be redeemed. However, Sam’s friendship was worth all of that in his eyes.


End file.
